Pretty Words
by Kipcha
Summary: Because lets face it, Inuyasha is just not a romantic. But that's okay.


"Inuyasha, please?" She asked, her lips turning down in a pout. "It'll only be two hours tops! Normally you don't mind! I thought you liked movies."

The hanyou regarded her suspiciously before looking down at the dvd case. He glared at the cover, extremely skeptic on what it held. A generic, quirky title along with an overly perky looking female covered in bright pink... No, no matter how much she begged, he was not watching that. Last time he had been tricked into watching a movie such as this one, the hours watching an expressionless human female express her fleeting love for a vampire had been particularly excruciating.

"No way." He sniffed, going back to his giant bowl of ramen. "I watched one of those frilly, girly movies with you before. I ain't watching another one." His paused, a single ear cocking in thought. "Although that one guy getting his head pulled off was kinda cool. But not worth it."

She sighed. "C'mon Inuyasha, it wasn't so bad... And it's not a Twilight movie, promise."

The memories of the 'chick flick' he had been forced to watch last time rose in his mind more vividly at the name and he shuddered visibly. "Nope. Ain't gonna happen wench. Don't matter what you're trying to convince me, I can tell that thing is bad news."

Putting on her best innocent expression, Kagome scooted over to his side, clasping her hands in what she hoped was a cute fashion. She had his attention, despite the steadfast focus in which his eyes were trained on the steaming ramen noodles. He couldn't hide the way his ear flicked in her direction.

"Inuyasha, please..."

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon Inuyasha, it'll be fun and I've wanted to see this one for so long!"

"Keh."

"Please?"

"What part of 'no' don't you get wench?"

She paused, thinking, before giving a false sigh. "Well, Golden Week is coming up Inuyasha, I was planning one spending some time with my family but maybe if you watch this with me, I can spend the entire time on your side of the well shard hunting..."

He paused. "The entire time?"

She nodded. "Yup."

He grunted. "All I have to do is watch the damn movie with you?"

She smirked. Hook, line and sinker. "It's as easy as that, Inuyasha."

He had no idea her family was going away for Golden Week and that she would be with them hunting the jewel shards the entire time anyways. She hadn't gotten around to telling him yet and now, she had just the leverage she needed.

He remained silent for a full thirty seconds before releasing a frustrated snarl. "Just put the damn thing in wench!"

* * *

Kagome watched, teary eyed, as the climax of the movie reached its peak. The misunderstandings, the tears, the heart-wrenching soundtrack, the lonely montage! Kagome brushed away another tear as the heroine reached her apartment after a particularly harsh scene that involved a confrontation with the heroine's best friend, only for her to be greeted by a beautiful bouquet of twelve brilliant red roses.

Kagome felt her heart flutter, glancing quickly at her very bored hanyou at her side. She almost felt guilty making him watch this, it was far more sappy then even she expected, but she couldn't help but feel a warm glow in her chest as she subtly scooted closer to him, mumbling something about a draft. He didn't react, probably in a coma-like state from her film of choice, but she didn't mind. She was happy just to be near him, whether he noticed her affections or not.

The heroine, with an exaggerated gasp of shock, raced over and ran her fingers fondly over the petals. When a tiny card fell from the flowers, she reached for it with trembling hands, tears of joy flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I will love you until the last rose dies." She read, the music hitting the peak of its crescendo. She looked more closely, smelling the flowers until pausing looking at the flower in the middle with confusion. Plucking it from the others, she gave another weak whimper of adoration.

A plastic rose. Kagome's inner romantic gave a squeak. What a beautiful confession of undying love, if only someone would do that for her, she would be the happiest girl in the world.

"Keh."

Kagome turned her eyes upward, more confused then annoyed. On the screen, the heroine raced to the door only to find her love standing just outside waiting for her, a look of puppy dog proportion on his hopeful face. For a split second, had Kagome been looking at the screen, she would have been reminded of Houjo.

"What was that about?" She questioned, watching as he turned his glazed eyes over to hers.

"He's trying to win this extremely unappealing girl as his mate, right?" Kagome's lips quirked slightly as she nodded. "Well, why the hell would he relate his love to some pansy flower?"

"First off Inuyasha, it's a rose. It's a symbol of love." Kagome answered, no longer caring about the television as the credits began to roll. "Second, the reason it was so beautiful was because the last rose was plastic, not real. The flower would never die, so he was saying that he would always love her, no matter what."

Inuyasha snorted, unimpressed. "So he's telling her his love was fake?"

"No." Kagome answered, frowning now. "It's a romantic gesture Inuyasha. It was beautiful."

His eyes darkened slightly as he regarded her. "Really wench? Flattered by pretty words too? Words shouldn't matter when that guy was a complete wuss. Why does he need to apologize anyways? That bitch was completely out of line, she should have been crawling back."

"Inuyasha." She chuckled lightly, stretching as she sat up. "You know it's only a movie, right?"

"Keh, course I do." He mumbled, "But still, that little rose stunt don't make any sense. All those other flowers will die and then only the fake one will be there, what will that say? That his love was never real to begin with?"

She sighed, although she could see his point. He actually was making sense. "It was romantic Inuyasha. It was just that he put some thought into trying to win her back, he really wanted to do something to make her feel special, that's all."

He stood abruptly, his ears pinned back in annoyance. "Yeah? Well it's stupid. He didn't do a damn thing to really show her that he loved her. Didn't provide for her and even failed at protecting her when she needed him. While I don't get what he saw in that bitch, he should have been there for her. That's how you show you love someone, you do everything possible to be there when she needs you. Whether it's to protect her from something or get her food when she's hungry or carry her sorry ass when she says her feet hurt. Pretty words aren't anything..." His ear twitched in irritation, a very slight flush of pink to his cheeks. "At least in my time they don't."

Kagome blinked, more then a little surprised at his sudden outburst. "Inuyasha..."

His cheeks flushed further. "Keh."

A large smile rose on her face, the warm glow in her chest expanding as the full weight of his words came on her. "You know pretty words mean nothing to me too, right?"

He paused, refusing to look at her. "But... You like them though."

"Inuyasha, I don't need pretty words." She responded, her voice strong and sincere. "I agree completely, actions speak way louder. I've had boys say really nice things to me, it was flattering at the time," She could have sworn she heard a low growl and she continued quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea, "But that's all they were, you know? I forget them five minutes later."

If she hadn't been watching him closely, she never would have seen the slight tension leaving his shoulder, nor the relieved exhalation of breath. "Keh, that's cause you a memory span of that damn wolf, wench. In one ear and out the other."

Kagome shook her head, sighing heavily. Well, looks like their little moment was over.

She watched Inuyasha's ear twitch towards the steps. "Your Mother's back."

"Oh!" Kagome yelped, smacking her forehead. "Mama went to get groceries, she's probably got a ton of stuff, I should go he-"

"Keh, just stay here wench." He told her, pinning her in place with a stare. "Like your puny human strength could carry much. I'll go help her, you clean up in here."

With a nod from Kagome, he was gone. She idly began cleaning up, straightening blankets on the couch and putting the DVD back in the case. Giving the overly perky cover one last glance, she chucked it on the movie shelf, not giving it another thought. Sure, she did like the occasional romance but suddenly, those frilly little things didn't seem so important anymore.

She smiled secretly to herself. No, her hanyou may not be able to make her swoon with a song he wrote just for her, or make her blush with some well written poetry, but he knew how to make her the happiest girl on the planet with just a single touch and make her feel like the most beautiful person in the world with just a single meaningful look.

Yes, her hanyou may not be the most eloquent, but her was hers. That was all she really wanted.

She turned as the door opened and found herself suddenly nose to nose with a very annoyed half demon.

"Inu... Yasha?"

"So, your family is going on vacation for Golden Week, huh?"

Kagome froze, her eyes widening in realization. "Uhh-"

"So your Mom went and bought extra stuff since you were staying with us the entire time."

Her eyes darted, mapping out her escape routes. As a last ditch effort, she tried to lighten the mood, laughing slightly and waving her hand in a placating gesture. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. No interruptions for all of Golden Week! Isn't that great Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was unimpressed. "You better run, wench."

Kagome released a nervous giggle. "Ahh, Inuyasha, you know it was just a mistake. I di-"

And she was racing off, listening to the thumps of her hanyou giving chase a mere two steps behind her.

Holding in a full blown laugh of merriment as she sprinted out the doors and into the shrine courtyard, she glanced back to see him right behind her, a look of mild irritation in his eyes. But there was a bright playful amusement as well and she felt her heart skip a beat. She was one of the only people in the world that got to see him like this. Despite her 'dire' situation, she allowed herself a moment to bask in that fact.

She released a shriek of glee when he finally managed to tackle her.

His claws running gently up and down her sides to elicit the most terrible of tickles, her guffaws loud and unbound, she realized she wouldn't have him any other way.

Despite his flaws, she knew he was absoloutly perfect.


End file.
